1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin structure of a compact electronic device wherein a display casing is arranged at an angle to a key-input casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional compact electronic calculating device of a so-called folding type comprises a key-input casing having a key input section for inputting calculation data or the like, and a display casing having a display section for displaying the calculation data input from the key input section and the results of arithmetic operations. The display casing is openably connected to the key input casing.
In such a conventional device, if the display section having a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel is arranged on the same plane as the key input section, it would sometimes be difficult to see displayed data owing to adverse affection of light. In order to avoid this undesirable situation, a display casing 72 can be arranged at an angle to a key input casing 71, as shown in FIG. 8.
In this type of conventional calculating device, the key input casing 71 comprises a lower casing 73 and an upper casing 74 formed on the lower casing 73. A circuit board (not shown) is provided in the lower casing 73. A key input section (not shown) is formed in an upper part of the upper casing 74, and a memory card storing section (not shown) is formed in a lower part of the upper casing 74. A replaceable memory (RAM) card 75 is inserted into the memory card storing section.
In the conventional device, the memory card storing section is formed in the lower surface of the upper casing 74. As a matter of course, compared to the case where such a memory card storing section is not provided, the thickness of the key input casing 71 increases and, accordingly, the thickness of the device increases.
In this case, if the thickness of the casing 71 is reduced, the strength of the casing lowers and the casing is easily deformed. Consequently, when the keys of the key input section formed in the upper part of the upper casing 74 are depressed, the upper casing 74 is deformed and it is troublesome for the operator to operate the key input section.
Suppose that this conventional device is used in the state wherein the device is placed on a desk 76 and the display casing 72 is arranged at an angle to the key input casing 71, as shown in FIG. 8. If the operator lifts his hands off the key input casing 71, the key input casing 71 tilts up owing to the weight of the display casing 72, as shown in FIG. 9, and the operation of the device becomes troublesome.